1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method of applying decorative designs to surfaces such as interior and exterior walls, ceilings, furniture and miscellaneous other domestic objects.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Home decorating continues to have widespread acceptance as an enjoyable form of recreation, as a way of saving money in home improvements and as a way to make an abode a more beautiful place in which to live. People decorating their homes or rooms range in age from children in grade school to the elderly. Room walls and ceilings are a favorite area to decorate with posters, hangings and decorative designs by means of a stencil. Curiously enough, there is no known commercially available stencil suitable for use on a large surface as a wall or ceiling.
Careful analysis of the problems encountered with the existing prior art stencils led to the conclusion that the ideal wall or ceiling stencil should be of one piece construction, should adhere totally to the surface to be decorated, and should be reuseable. Unfortunately, as will be seen below, none of the prior art devices possesses all of these desired attributes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,871 shows a stencil held in place with masking tape or by hand. This device obviously could not be used to decorate the entire length of a wall or ceiling at one time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,889 uses a series of stencils in sequence to produce a composite display. Each stencil has registration guide means and registration indicator means as well as a protective covering sheet of readily peelable material. Likewise, this complicated structure is not suitable for the use intended by applicant.